All ways be my baby
by falling-snow-angel
Summary: OK, new chappie. I am gonna do song fic request. But only like 5 get one, so please review if you want one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Always be my baby

Ok, this is my 2nd fic. Please read my other story, That's life. Thanks. And this a AU, and Vegeta is ooc!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma looked a Vegeta. He was watching a slut like prep sing on stage. She was singing Brittney Spears. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh I hate her!" she thought.  
  
Finally, the prep finished, and walked up to Vegeta. "Hey, wanna ditch the freak and dance with me?" She seductively asked him. "Um let me think about it." He said. "Um let's see, I think I will say.. NO!" "But why?" she cried. "Because this 'freak' is my one and only. I love her with my heart." He said to her. Bulma blushed.  
  
  
  
The next singer is a lovely young female. This song goes out to her one and only.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked on stage. Vegeta spited out his coke. "What the?" He questioned.  
  
"Hottie!" a drunken man shouted. Vegeta shot him the evilest look ever.  
  
"Vegeta, this is for you." Bulma finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were as one babe  
  
For a moment in time  
  
And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine  
  
Now you wanna be free  
  
So I'll let you fly  
  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
  
Our love will never die  
  
  
  
She keep singing. Vegeta watched intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma started to come down the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ain't gonna cry no  
  
And I won't beg you to stay  
  
If you're determined to leave boy  
  
I will not stand in your way  
  
But inevitably  
  
You'll be back again  
  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
  
Our love will never end  
  
  
  
  
  
She headed to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you Bulma." Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that you'll be back boy  
  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stated to dance. They moved together as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
  
  
  
  
When she finished, they kissed. Everyone awwwwwwwwwwed. It was so sweet to see young love.  
  
"Bulma this is a good time as any other." Vegeta said. "What?" she asked, worried he was going to brake with her.  
  
He got on one knee, took her hand and said this.  
  
"Love, I know I haven't been like other lovers, but I am trying to learn."  
  
Bulma was shocked. Was he going to....  
  
"I want to be with you always, and forever, I want to be your one and only, because you are my soul mate. Please say yes to this next question." He paused, only to look at her face. "Will you marry me and become my wife?" He finally said.  
  
Bulma had happy tears down her face.  
  
"Say yes" everyone shouted.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, YES I will. I love you with all me heart!" And then they shared the most passionate kiss ever written in history.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I can't believe I wrote this. Please review. Thank 


	2. Cry

Ok, I am really bored and cold, so I am gonna do 1 or 2 song romance fics. Please review your name, boy or girl friends name also. And please tell me a romance song.  
  
Here is Cry by Mandy Moore. The names in this story are really, but this is a surprise for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Alisson walked up to Chris. They looked deeply into each others eyes before Alisson asked him a question.  
  
"Wanna dance?" She asked shyly. (Yah right Ali!)  
  
"Sure" Chris replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
  
As Alisson and Chris walked to the center of the dance floor, a slow song came on.  
  
"I love this song; it's so sad yet sweet at the same time." Alisson told Chris.  
  
"Well to bad you're only half of this song." Chris whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
"What yah mean?" Alisson asked almost upset.  
  
"I mean that you're sweet, but not sad, aren't you happy?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Yah because I am..." Alisson began.  
  
"Am what?" Chris asked.  
  
"I am in love with you." Alisson whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But she didn't know Chris heard it. He was socked. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember. He realized he loved her too.  
  
"I love you to Ali." He whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alisson looked at him and blushed a red color. He had heard her and now he must hate her.  
  
"Chris wait I am sorry, I mean please don't hate me." Alisson began, but then it sunk in, "Wait a minute, you love me too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep and always will be." He said, and then he lowered his head.  
  
"Oh my god! He is gonna kiss me" Alisson though.  
  
She raised her head a little because Chris was taller then her.. (Hahaha that what you get Ali!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They meet in the middle, and share their first kiss. It was so passionate that any kiss before this one was blown away.  
  
After the kiss,  
  
"Ali, I love you." He said.  
  
"Chris, I love you too." She said.  
  
And then the kissed again, just happy to have each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHAT YOU THINK???? YOU WANT ONE, WELL PLEASE ASK. I WILL TRY TO DO EVERONE IS EVERONE WANTS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
